Where the Heart Is
by Simply Marina
Summary: Annabeth wanted a peaceful night of working on her "secret" project. Instead, she got a wonderful memory. "Home is where the heart is" -Beauty & the Beast. Read & Review please!


**Hi, this is xXxZaraxXx. I've been on fan fiction for almost a year now, but have wanted to do a PJO one since forever. I don't own PJO.**

* * *

**Setting: An apartment in Manhattan, NY. This is during the night.**

**Characters: Percy and Annabeth (obviously) are seniors in college. Both are at NYU, with Annabeth specializing in ****urban and architecture studies.**

"Annabeth, can you please, _please _go to sleep now?" Percy asked the blonde, complainingly. "Your side of the bed is empty; I need you to snuggle with." He added, hoping his charm would convince her.

Annabeth sighed, not moving from the desk. In all honesty, she was definitely ready to sleep.

"C'mon, you've been doing this for a week now. This architecture course must be hard. It bothers me, ya know…" He added softly.

She smiled to herself, but willed that he would just go to sleep and ignore her.

"Can't you take a break for one night?" Percy asked.

"No, this project is extremely important."

"How come I can't see it? It would make me feel better if I saw you were doing something that isn't crap," Percy told her slyly.

Annabeth just sighed again and went back to drawing. The reason that she truly didn't want him to see the building she'd been working on was because of what it really was. The blond had been up for nights drawing their house. _Not something to elaborate_, she had thought when she started, _just a nice little house with plenty of space. _

While she was in this little bubble of thought, Percy saw his golden opportunity. With one swift motion, he grabbed the papers off of the desk and held them high above Annabeth so she couldn't reach it.

"Ha! Now I finally get to see what you've been working on!" Percy said loudly, while Annabeth struggled to reach for the papers.

"Give. It. To. Me. NOW!" Annabeth yelled and tried to jump in attempt to reach for her blueprints.

He turned away from her and skimmed through the pages until he came across the one he was looking for.

"What's this?" He questioned curiously.

She sighed. Now, he would finally find out her dream. This, of course, was about getting married to Percy, and maybe, just maybe, having kids. Her day dreams were finally revealed. _What would Athena do? Oh right, __**nothing**__ because:_

_Athena hates Percy Jackson_

_Athena is a virgin_

_Percy's dad is Poseidon, who she despises even __**more**_

"Fine," She grumbled in frustration, "you win. Go ahead and laugh."

"One question though." He wondered.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Is this our house? As in Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase's place of living?"

"Yeah," the blonde said quietly and went outside onto the balcony. "Excuse me for a sec."

A few minutes later, as Annabeth was curled up on one of the apartment's chairs, she heard light padded footsteps move across the carpet

"Annabeth?" Percy asked quietly.

"Yes?" She replied timidly.

The only other sound around us was the hum of some cars passing by on the near-by road.

"You don't need to be embarrassed or anything," He said almost in a whisper.

"It's stupid though."

"I like it… though I wish there was a pool," He joked.

She smiled half-heartedly.

"Listen," He said and placed an arm around as he sat down, "You don't need to be embarrassed in front of me." She looked away.

"There _is _one thing I would change though…"

"Not the pool thing, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah… I've wanted to say this for a really, really long time now."

"Go on."

Percy got up from the chair and knelt down on one knee.

"I've known for 12 years and nothing has been better in my life. You have always supported me in everything: from quests to helping everyone around camp. Now I'm asking if I can support you, for the rest of our lives. You are the most perfect girl ever, and I love you."

Her eyes were shining with joy.

"Annabeth Nicole Chase… will you marry me?" He asked, his eyes pleading for an answer.

Annabeth knelt down beside him and replied with an unexpected answer. "I'll answer your question with another question: What do you think I'll say?"

"Um…yes?" He replied weakly.

"Absolutely."

He smiled the largest smile Annabeth had ever seen.

"Wait-"

His smile faltered.

"Is that my ring off my camp necklace?" She asked examining it.

"Yes, but I took it to Hephaestus, and he added all that extra stuff. Pretty creative, eh?" Percy grinned.

Now it was Annabeth's turn to smile. She threw her arms around him.

Percy then lifted Annabeth up bridal style and carried her to the bed. After sliding the ring on her finger he added one last thought.

"You know how I said that there was something I wanted to change?" He asked. She nodded.

"You should write as the Title: Percy and Annabeth Jackson's House."

"We'll see. Maybe tomorrow, Seaweed Brain."

The both climbed into to the king sized bed, full of happiness.

"So…when do you think we should tell everyone?" He questioned.

"Who?"

"You know, our parents, Chiron, our friends, _Athena_…"

"You're still scared of her? I thought you got over that?!"

"Well… I actually had to ask her to propose to you, and she asked all these weird questions-"

"Like what?"

"Thing like: What if she gets hurt? Do you really love her? If there is another war, where will you both go? Is Poseidon attending the wedding? And even: If only one of you could live and it was your choice, which would die?"

"I didn't think would go that extreme…"

"And your suppose to be the smart one."

"Hey!" She shouted and shoved him. They both laughed.

"And then, of course, I had to ask your dad for permission. But he wasn't as intimidating."

She smiled and continued, "Hey Percy?"

He nodded as if to say, _what?_

"I think my side of the bed is less empty now."

Percy put am arm around and they both dozed off into a peaceful bliss. _Home is definitely where the heart is_, He thought.


End file.
